Assets
These are all the assets from Open Source Objects. Backgrounds Inside.png|Inside Top.png|Top Character Bodies Crayon Box Crayon Box Asset.png|Crayon Box Closed Opened crayon box.png|Crayon Box Open Crayon Box Front.PNG|Crayon Box Front Red Crayon Red Crayon Asset.png|Red Crayon Yellow Crayon Yellow Crayon Asset.png|Yellow Crayon Green Crayon Green Crayon Asset.png|Green Crayon Blue Crayon Blue Crayon Asset.png|Blue Crayon ******** (Censored) BB0F164C-A55C-436B-92BB-B6169846F911.png|Censored Black Square Black Square Asset.png|Black Square Black Square Body Cabinet.png|Black Square Cabinet Black Square Body Front.png|Black Square Front Black Square Body Profile.png|Black Square Side Blob Blob Asset.png|Blob Coaster Coaster Body L.png|Coaster Left Coaster Asset.png|Coaster Right Coaster Body Front.png|Coaster Front Coaster Body Back.png|Coaster Back Coaster Body Back 2P.png|Coaster Back Angled Coin Coin Body L.png|Coin Left Image1.png|Coin Right Coin Body Front.png|Coin Front Coin Body Side L.png|Coin Side Left Coin Body Side R.png|Coin Side Right Coin Body Profile.png|Coin Full Side Cologne Cologne Asset.png|Cologne Left Cologne Body F.png|Cologne Right Cologne Body Top.png|Cologne Top Left Cologne Body Top F.png|Cologne Top Right Cologne Body Bottom.png|Cologne Bottom Left Cologne Body Bottom F.png|Cologne Bottom Right Corny Corny Asset.png|Corny Corny Body Up.png|Corny Above Corny Body Below.png|Corny Below Dango Dango-0.png|Dango Left Dango Body F.png|Dango Right Dango stick.png|Stick Left Stick.png|Stick Right Pink dango.png|Dango Pink Dango Red0002.png|Dango Pink Shadeless White dango.png|Dango White Dango White0002.png|Dango White Shadeless Green dango.png|Dango Green Diamond Diamond Asset.png|Diamond Left Diamond Body F.png|Diamond Right Extension Cord Extension Cord Body L.png|Extension Cord Left 1 Extension Cord Body LF.png|Extension Cord Left 2 Extension Cord Asset.png|Extension Cord Right 1 Extension Cord Body RF.png|Extension Cord Right 2 Extension Cord Body Back L.png|Extension Cord Back Left 1 Extension Cord Body Back LF.png|Extension Cord Back Left 2 Extension Cord Body Back R.png|Extension Cord Back Right 1 Extension Cord Body Back RF.png|Extension Cord Back Right 2 Glowing Heart Glowing Heart Asset.png|Glowing Heart Glowing Heart Body Profile Quick.png|Glowing Heart Side Heart.png|Heart Heart Profile.png|Heart Side Graffiti Graffiti asset.png|Graffiti Guarana Closed Guarana Asset.png|Guarana Closed Guarana Asset left side.png|Guarana Open Left Guarana Asset.png|Guarana Open Right Leaf guarana.png|Leaf Guarana fruit faceless.png|Fruit Guarana fruit.png|Fruit with Face Holly Holly Asset.png|Holly Holly Body Quick Back.png|Holly Back Berry0001.png|Berry Berry0002.png|Berry Shineless Leaf0001.png|Leaf Front 1 Leaf0002.png|Leaf Front 2 Leaf0004.png|Leaf Front 3 Leaf0003.png|Leaf Front 4 Leaf0005.png|Leaf Back Incense Holder Incense Holder Body L.png|Incense Holder Left Incense Holder Asset.png|Incense Holder Right Incense Holder Body Front.png|Incense Holder Front Incense Holder Body Back L.png|Incense Holder Back Left Incense Holder Body Back R.png|Incense Holder Back Right Incense Holder Body Profile L.png|Incense Holder Side Left Incense Holder Body Profile R.png|Incense Holder Side Right Incense Holder Top L.png|Incense Holder Above Inhaler Inhaler Asset.png|Inhaler D1B5B812-0B64-445A-8CD2-DD1A776FFCBD.png|Inhaler Glassesless Inhaler glasses.png|Glasses Inhaler back.png|Inhaler Back Loren Loren Reference Chart.jpg|Loren Reference Chart Loren.png|Loren 3/4 Reference Microphone Microphone Asset.png|Microphone Microphone Body Above.png|Microphone Above Microphone Body Below.png|Microphone Below Nail Clippers Nail Clipper Body L.png|Nail Clippers Left Nail Clippers Asset.png|Nail Clippers Front Nail Clipper Body R.png|Nail Clippers Right Nail Clipper Body Profile.png|Nail Clippers Side Nail Clipper Body Back.png|Nail Clippers Back Organic Fruit & Grain Bar Organic Fruit & Grain Bar Asset.png|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar Angled Organic Fruit and Grain Bar Body Profile.png|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar Side Organic Fruit and Grain Bar Body Back.png|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar Back OSO Novel OSO Novel Body L.png|OSO Novel Closed Left OSO Novel Asset.png|OSO Novel Closed Right OSO Novel Body Front.png|OSO Novel Front OSO Novel Open.png|OSO Novel Open Front OSO Novel Body Back R.png|OSO Novel Back Right OSO Novel Body Back L.png|OSO Novel Back Left OSO Novel Body Open Front.png|OSO Novel Open Back OSO Novel right Asset.png|OSO Novel Going Straight 1 OSO Novel Asset but her right side.png|OSO Novel Going Straight 2 Paintball B7E402E7-E218-414A-AA0D-1137CBB4AB2A.png|Paintball Left Paintball Body F.png|Paintball Right Paintball Asset.png Penny Penny Body L.png|Penny Left Penny Asset.png|Penny Right Penny Body Front.png|Penny Front Penny Body Profile.png|Penny Flat Penny Body Side L.png|Penny Side Left Penny Body Side R.png|Penny Side Right Phonograph Phonograph L.png|Phonograph Left Phonograph Asset.png|Phonograph Right Phonograph profile L.png|Phonograph Side Left Phonograph profile R.png|Phonograph Side Right Phonograph back L.png|Phonograph Back Left Phonograph back R.png|Phonograph Back Right Phonograph box.png|Phonograph Box Angled Phono box profile.png|Phonograph Box Side/Front Pitcher Pitcher Asset.png|Pitcher Left Pitcher Body.png|Pitcher Right Putty Putty lazy.png|Putty Putty Body Above Quick.png|Putty Above Retainer Retainers Asset.png|Retainer Retainer Body R.png|Retainer Left Retainer Body L.png|Retainer Right Retainer Body L Back.png|Retainer Back Left Retainer Body R Back.png|Retainer Back Right Retainer Body Back.png|Retainer Back Roulette Wheel CDECCEA0-39AF-43F3-B73E-3017690AA5B2.png|Roulette Wheel Roulette Wheel Body Top0001.png|Roulette Wheel Top Server Server Body L0001.png|Server Left Server Asset.png|Server Right Server Body Front0001.png|Server Front Server Body Back L.png|Server Back Left Server Body Back.png|Server Back Server Body Back R.png|Server Back Right Sippy Cup Sippy Cup Asset.png|Sippy Cup Left Sippy Cup Body F.png|Sippy Cup Right Sippy Cup Body Top.png|Sippy Cup Top Tart Tart Body.png|Tart Left Tart Body F.png|Tart Right Tart Asset.png|Tart Above Left Tart Body Above F.png|Tart Above Right Tart Body Top.png|Tart Top Vape Vape Body L.png|Vape Left Vape Body R.png|Vape Right Vape Body Front F.png|Vape Front Vape Body Back L.png|Vape Back Left Vape Body Back R.png|Vape Back Right Vape Body Back F.png|Vape Back Front Vape Body Profile L.png|Vape Side Left Vape Body Profile R.png|Vape Side Right 4488B859-20CE-4F8F-8E98-4279943D30FC.png|Vape’s mouthpiece Everything Else Chair.png|Chair Building.png|Building Category:Assets